


Captain MacTavish, sir... Are you... Gay?  [1/24/12]

by QuietAlias



Series: A Blast From The Past! : Old OneShots. [3]
Category: Call of Duty, modern warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietAlias/pseuds/QuietAlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roach and Ghost do some sneaking to see if their suspicions are correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain MacTavish, sir... Are you... Gay?  [1/24/12]

MacTavish watched Ghost and Roach argue who touched the last cookie first. He contained his laughter as the two of them hollered back and forth. His frostbitten orbs darted left and right as each of them made a comment of how they touched the cookie first. “I touched it before you did because I love cookies!” Roach argued as he held the cookie.

 

Ghost snatched it from his hand. “I touched it first, because you’re just an idiot.”

 

Roach growled as he took the cookie back. “MINE!”

 

MacTavish chuckled as they seized it back and forth from each other. After a few more moments, the Captain grabbed the cookie and ate it. Once he swallowed it, he laughed at their gaping mouths. “Since no one else wanted it – I ate it.”

 

Roach pouted. “That’s not even fair…”

 

Ghost crossed his arms. “I would’ve split it with you, bug. But you had to be an arsehole. Now neither of us gets it.”

 

MacTavish dusted a few crumbs off his shirt as he stood up. Roach stood up as well and ran his fingers through his hair. “Here comes Corporal Talia. Man, she’s hot.”

 

Ghost now joined them and looked in the same direction as Roach. “Ain’t she? Whoever turns her down MUST be a fag.”

 

MacTavish glanced at him for a moment – Roach caught the glance. Corporal Talia stopped in front of MacTavish and held out a paper. “I’m meant to give you this, sir. Now I can get into civilian clothes a get a drink.” Her sultry voice smiled.

 

MacTavish nodded. “Alright then.”

 

“When are you able to lose your uniform, sir?” Talia asked.

 

“Well, I would be able to now – but I might go run the obstacle course or something.”

 

Ghost and Roach looked at him in disbelief. “Oh… I was going to ask if you wanted to join me for a drink.”

 

MacTavish looked down at her. “No, but thank you.”

 

With that, and frown, Talia walked away. Roach stuttered for a moment whilst looking at MacTavish. “Sir! You just said no to Talia! Are you insane?!”

 

MacTavish looked back at him. “I know what I did. I’m not stupid.” He said as he walked away.

 

Ghost raised an eyebrow. “Like I said… They have to be gay.”

 

Roach stared up at Ghost. “You don’t think?”

 

“I caught that glare he gave to me when I said it in the first place. The word must have insulted him or something.”

 

“I never would’ve thought Captain MacTavish is gay.”

 

A passing soldier backed up and looked at Roach. “Captain MacTavish digs men?” Dunn asked.

 

Roach looked at his friend. “I don’t know for sure.”

 

Dunn looked at Ghost. “He might be – I said the word fag and he glared. Plus, he just turned down Talia.” Ghost shrugged.

 

“Holy shit. That’d be the last thing I would've said in the same sentence as MacTavish.”

 

Price, Gaz and Griggs looked at Dunn. “What would that be, Corporal Dunn?” Gaz asked.

 

Dunn turned around and cleared his throat. “Uh… I got shit to do.” He retreated from that area.

 

Gaz looked at Ghost. “Well, you two must obviously know.”

 

“Oh, about MacTavish being gay?”

 

Price gave an un-easy look to Ghost, before turning to walk away. Gaz stuttered for a moment, before following in suit with Price. Griggs backed away from them. “See? They must know something we don’t, Ghost!” Roach bellowed.

 

Ghost crossed his arms. “Maybe one of them is his lover.”

 

“You mean one of them also could be gay?”

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to find out what they know.” Ghost walked in the direction of Price and Gaz. Roach followed after Ghost closely. They hid behind a wall – Gaz and Price were in the next room.

 

“Those two are awfully nosey, don’t you think, sir?” Gaz asked.

 

Price nodded. “Very.”

 

“You don’t think they know, do you?”

 

“They’re not that smart, Gaz.”

 

Ghost and Roach exchanged looks as they continued to listen. “What if they do officially find out? What will Soap do?” Gaz glanced at Price.

 

“Well, if they ever do, we’ll find out – won’t we?” Price stood up. “Besides – it’ll take them awhile.”

 

Roach jumped from around the corner. “A little sooner than you think! I knew there was something secretive about him! I’m going to go ask him RIGHT now!”

 

Price chuckled. “Good luck, Roach. He’s on leave for the next month. Feel free to ask him when he gets back.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

MacTavish approached a home with a bag on his back. He smiled as he advanced towards the door. His rough hands wrapped around the door-knob and turned it. He walked in and set the bag by the door. The sounds of a crying baby filled his ears. He walked deeper into the home, until reaching the one with the crying baby. His arms wrapped around a waist that was leaned towards the crib. The person turned around and smiled. “I didn’t know you were coming home.” They threw their arms around his neck.

 

MacTavish smiled. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, dear.”

 

“Well, I would’ve liked to known so I would have dinner already made.”

 

“Eh, don’t worry about it, Sophia.” He smiled. Sophia rolled her Alice blue eyes. MacTavish peeked around her and smiled adoringly at the three month year old child. “I’m sorry I missed the birth…”

 

Sophia lightly smiled at him. “It’s alright, John.”

 

“So, what’s his name?”

 

“Neacal Ian MacTavish.”

 

MacTavish gently picked up the small infant and cradled him in his arms. He rocked him back and forth. “He’s… Perfect.”

 

Sophia leaned against him. “He looks just like his father.”

 

“So, he’s drop–dead hansom?” MacTavish joked.

 

Sophia chuckled as she walked towards the door. “If that’s what you must tell yourself.”

 

MacTavish followed after, and sat down on the couch. Sophia sat down next to him and looked at his ring-finger. “Why aren’t you wearing your wedding ring…?”

 

“Um…”

 

“John Lyall MacTavish.”

 

MacTavish sighed. “I don’t like soldiers knowing I’m married… Price, Gaz and Griggs know.”

 

“Why on earth not? Are you ashamed of me?”

 

“No, no, no. Not at all. I just think…”

 

“Think what?”

 

“I think it is bad luck to wear a wedding ring… I mean, powerful men want my Task Force dead, darling. If I wore that ring, and they were able to find out who I was married to – they’d kill you and Neacal to hurt me.”

 

Sophia nodded in understanding. “So, then… Where is it?”

 

MacTavish secured Neacal in one arm, and pulled a chain that was around his neck. It was his dog-tags and his wedding ring. “I always have it with me – don’t get me wrong.”

 

“Alright then… If I find out that you keep it off just to fool around – You will never see me or Neacal again.”

 

MacTavish wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled him tightly to her. “I know that, and I never would. Apparently, the most ‘hottest’ woman on the base tried asking me to go drink with her before I came here. I told her no, because she’s not you.”

 

Sophia smiled a kissed his cheek. “You’re so cheesy.”

 

Once MacTavish returned…

 

MacTavish walked into the Rec room and plopped down next to Price. Gaz was on his other side, and Griggs was leaning on the back of the couch. “Well, let’s see him, lad!” Price beamed.

 

Ghost and Roach hid on the other side of the wall. “A picture of his boyfriend?” Roach asked.

 

Ghost made a shush gesture. “He’s adorable, man.” Griggs smiled.

 

Roach ran by and snatched the picture. “I KNEW YOU WERE GAY!” Ghost joined his side.

 

Roach held the picture up. “AND NOW WE HAVE PROOF! BECAUSE THIS IS A PICTURE OF YOU BOY…” Roach examined the picture. “Boy-infant?”

 

Ghost looked at Roach. “What? Let me see.” Ghost grabbed the picture. “You idiot! This is a baby!”

 

“HE COULD BE A PEDO-GAY!”

 

MacTavish tore the picture away from Ghost’s hand. He snarled at them, and glared intently. “…I think we’re in trouble, Ghost…”

 

Later that day…

 

Ghost and Roach were on their hands on knees – scrubbing the bathroom with toothbrushes. “And after this, you two will be cleaning every single barrack.” MacTavish alerted as he leaned against the wall. “For your information, the picture was of my new born son.”

 

Roach looked up. “Did you adopt him with your boyfriend and or husband?”

 

MacTavish kicked his leg. “No, my WIFE gave birth to him.”

 

“You’re married?” Ghost sat up.

 

“Aye, I’ve been married for three years to my best friend since we were kids. I’m not gay, I’ve never been gay, and I’ve never considered going gay. And usually the ones who accuse someone of being gay is gay themselves.” MacTavish glared at Ghost and Roach. “Now, before you go around and say something about someone - make sure it’s one hundred percent true.”

 

“Yes, sir…” They answered in unison.

 

MacTavish stared at the picture of his son and smiled adoringly once more at it. Roach began to move from a spot and MacTavish threw dirt on it. “You missed a spot.”

 

“I CLEANED THAT!” Roach growled.

 

“I thought you LOVED cleaning.” MacTavish said dejectedly. Roach muttered under his breath and went to clean the same tile again. MacTavish chuckled as he watched them scrub away at the floors.


End file.
